creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
In the Air Tonight
March 19, 2011 Wow. My first journal. Um, not sure what I’m supposed to write. My mother got me this because she says we will be staying inside a lot more. Something about Japan and their plants. I haven’t been keeping up with it. Schoolwork keeps me busy. Math, ugh. You’re pretty cool, mom marked all the pages with dates so I don’t need to do it. Cool! Anyway, I guess I should name you. Tokyo is what I’ll call you, since I got you because of the stuff in Japan! Mom just came, crying. Apparently the plant exploded, and lots of people were killed. That makes me sad. March 20, 2011 Hello again, Tokyo. Dad brought home SO MUCH FOOD. I mean, like, whoa. He says we’re stocking up. I don’t know why. We’re in Washington. Japan is so far over the water. Anyway, I heard from the TV in the living room that people are being asked to leave here! Dunno why! It’s so far away. Something about sickness in Japan and wind. Whatever. I’m sleepy. March 22, 2011 So sorry I forgot to write in you yesterday, Tokyo! School and homework made me forget! But I have good news! School is cancelled! YAY! I’m so excited I am going to stay up all night. Sorry if I don’t write in you, mom and dad want to play board games. Apparently they don’t have work either! March 23, 2011 Mom told me something weird, Tokyo. Apparently the particles from the explosion managed to travel all the way over here! Wow, I know right? We have to stay inside now and that makes me SAD! It’s so sunny!!! I think I’m just going to go back to sleep. Today’s not worth it if I can never go outside again! March 24, 2011 More boring times indoors. Bored games, haha. Aren’t I funny, Tokyo? For some reason the TV stopped working. Guess they are staying home too. Not much to say. I thought I saw people outside today. Made me so mad! I want to go out! March 25, 2011 Tokyo! I’m a bad girl! Haha. I wasn’t supposed to go outside but I snuck out for just a second. I saw people walking around. Why can’t I go out? Huh? I should be allowed to. They look funny though. My parents must just want me to study while school is cancelled. March 26, 2011 I don’t feel so good. Mom says its my allergies to dust. I told her that I usually spend my time outside, so that now that she’s making me stay in that I am getting sick. She looked sad. Tokyo, why are they making me stay in? I love outside. I think I have a fever, I feel hot. March 27, 2011 Tokyo, I feel sick. I’ve had allergies, but, my head hot. Feels bad. Hungry. Bread made me throw up. I feel bad. Gonna go to sleep. March 28, 2011 Head hot. Feel bad. Hungry. Food no good. Hurt. Ow. Found can of meat. Meat good. March 29, 2011 HEAD HOT FEEL BAD SKIN BYE MOM TASTY CANT FIND OTHER March 30, 2011 TASTY MEAT DAD GOOD I GO OUT FIND MORE BURNING SKIN BAD Category:ClericofMadness Category:Diary/Journal Category:Science Category:Mental Illness